En état de manque
by Foxylouu
Summary: Que fait House quand il n'a plus de Vicodine et qu'il souffre ? L'histoire d'un dérapage... House/Cameron
1. Chapter 1

_Nouvelle fic sur la série Dr. House. Sauf que ce coup-ci, je m'attèle au couple **House/Cameron**. Ce n'est pas mon couple préféré de la série ( je suis plus branchée Huddy et Houson ), mais je trouve que la **sensibilité** et la **naïveté** de Cameron est un bon filon... Vous le découvrirez d'ailleurs dans cette histoire !_

_Premier chapitre, le reste à venir._

_ Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien sur pas... Et tout le blabla habituel : je ne touche pas d'argent avec cette fic, je l'écrit juste pour le plaisir et la partage avec des gens qui aiment House tout comme moi !_

_Ah et puis je tiens à signaler que je ne m'y connais pas du tout en médecine, je n'aime pas les sciences, donc tout ce qui concerne les maladies vient tout droit de mon imagination. Ce qui signifie que c'est n'importe _

_ En espérant que ça vous plaise... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! D_

_Ooo°O°ooO_

- House !

- Oh par pitié le Koala, arretez de me courir après !

Chase fut pris de court par cette remarque mais insista tout de même. Ce genre de plaisanteries était très habituel venant de House.

- Les résultats pour les toxines sont négatifs. Tout comme tous les autre prélévements que nous avons fait. Tout est normal.

- Il crache du sang, mais il n'y a absolument rien qui cloche chez lui ? Et bien renvoyez le à la maison alors, il pourra retapisser les murs avec son sang. Sa mère sera ravie. Après, à savoir si elle appréciera l'odeur...

Vu l'air dégouté que Chase avait, House était plutôt fier de lui.

Il porta sa main à sa jambe instinctivement. Elle le faisait souffrir. Comme trop souvent. Il lança donc sa main à la recherche de sa Vicodine dans la poche de son pantalon.

- Ahaaa ! Victoire !

Dit il d'un air dément en sortant la boite de médicament de sa poche. Son air triomphal disparu aussitôt qu'il vit que la boite était vide.

- Merde...

- Bon, on a pensé à plusieurs maladies qui colleraient au symptômes, continua Chase en ignorant les changements de sujets de House.

- Vous avez **pensé** ? Nooon, je vous crois pas !

- Tenez.

Il lui tendit un papier qui contenait leurs analyses et leurs idées.

- Mmh, pas bête. Refaites une IRM, du crane cette fois ci..

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, et ouvrit un tiroir. Pas de Vicodine. Deuxième tiroir : toujours rien. Cuddy voulait qu'il ralentisse sa consommation et l'avait donc forcé à n'avoir qu'une boite par jour. Mais il souffrait, il avait trop besoin de ses cachets.

- Bien, mais si on prenait...

House n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase. Il n'entendit pas le début non plus d'ailleurs car il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie de son bureau, bien décidé à avoir son dû. Chase abandonna et partit de son côté.

Pendant ce temps là, House continuait son chemin jusqu'au labo, où il savait qu'il trouverait Cameron.

_Au labo_

La jeune femme était en effet là, en train d'observer un échantillon de sang au microscope. House posa sa canne très fort sur la table, de manière à la faire sursauter. L'effet fut immédiat.

- House ! S'écria t'elle, indignée. Je DETESTE quand vous faites ça !

- Je sais.

Il affichait un grand sourire en disant cela.

- Euh, Cameron, j'aurais besoin de vous... Pourriez vous me prescrire de la Vicodine ? J'en ai plus, et ma jambe me lance.

- Je suis désolée, House, mais je peux pas... Cuddy est passée voir tout le monde, même Wilson, pour nous dire de ne plus vous prescrire de Vicodine. Elle a dit que vous étiez en plein sevrage.

House souffla.

- Elle ferait mieux de se méler de ce qui la regarde. Je n'ai pas choisi de me sevrer, elle n'a pas à décider de ma vie. Quelle emmerdeuse cette Cuddy !

Cameron sourit faiblement mais ne répondit pas.

- S'il vous plait Cameron... J'ai besoin de cette Vicodine. Je souffre...

Jouer sur la corde sensible. Appuyer sa douleur. Elle était tellement _humaine_ qu'elle comprendrait ou compatirait peut être.

- Je suis désolée... répondit elle faiblement. Je... Je ne peux vraiment pas...

Elle devait lutter. Elle avait mal de le voir souffrir, de savoir qu'il avait mal. Elle aurait voulu lui donner sa Vicodine, mais Cuddy l'en avait formellement interdit.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à supplier les gens. Mais là, Cuddy agit contre ma volonté. Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est que de souffrir. Peut être que je suis drogué. Peut être que je suis accro. Mais ce n'est pas pour le simple plaisir de m'enfiler des tubes de médicament.

Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, qui était toujours assise sur son tabouret. Il était presque collé à elle à présent. Elle leva la tête et le regarda. Le regard bleu profond de House se plongeait dans celui de Cameron. Elle s'y serait noyée sans la moindre hésitation.

Son visage était si près du sien à présent qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau. La jeune femme était quasiment paralysée par l'effet que la situation produisait sur elle. Paralysée de désir.

- S'il vous plait... souffla-t'il.

Puis doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et tout aussi délicatement, Cameron répondit à ce baiser. Dieu sait à quel point elle en avait rêvé... Il la voulait enfin. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion.

House quant à lui, se laissait aller. Ce n'était pas si mauvais finalement ! Les sentiments qu'elle mettait dans ce baiser ne le rendait que plus excitant. Il savait que c'était mal, que c'était cruel et qu'il ne devait pas jouer avec elle, mais s'y abandonna tout de même.

Quand il se recula lentement, Cameron mit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux, comme si elle voulait savourer ce moment encore un peu.

- Je vais y aller... glissa doucement House en faisant une grimace de douleur et en portant une main à sa jambe.

Le geste était exagéré. Mais il n'avait que ça pour qu'elle cède enfin.

- Non, attendez !

House prit un air surpris. Elle se dirigea vers son callepin qui contenait les ordonnance et en rédigea une qu'elle tendit à son supérieur. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et d'un léger sourire. Léger oui, même en jouant la comédie, il n'allait pas se transformer en clown joyeux ! Puis il s'éloigna, laissa la jeune femme à ses reflexions.

Elle n'avait pas voulu le retenir. Elle voulait réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Et pourtant. Elle se passa les doigts sur les lèvres, comme si cela lui permettait de renssentir à nouveau le baiser qu'elle venait de partager avec House.


	2. Chapter 2

_Et hop ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 2 ! Après celui ci, il ne restera plus qu'un chapitre. Il ne vas pas tarder à arriver, j'ai presque fini de le rédiger ;) En espérant que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !_

_Enjoy !_

OoooOoooO

Après ce baiser, House se sentait bizarre. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ce malaise signifiait, et ça ne lui plaisait pas de pas savoir. Il retourna donc à son bureau et s'y installa. Il manipulait machinalement sa canne, les yeux rivés sur le flacon de Vicodine qu'il était passé récupérer à la pharmacie grâce à l'ordonnance de Cameron. Finalement, il posa sa canne, tendit la main vers le flacon et en sortit deux pillules.

Une demi-heure plus tard, House se trouvait toujours au même endroit, perdu dans ses pensées. Quelqu'un entra dans son bureau, détournant ainsi son attention de la petite balle qui occupait ses mains. Il leva les yeux aux ciel et soupira.

- Oh non... Qu'est ce que tu me veut ? Qu'est ce que tu as à me reprocher ? Lança t'il d'un air agacé.

Il avait en effet remarqué le regard pour le moins non amical de Wilson.

- Je viens de voir Cameron.

House s'immobilisa une fraction de seconde, avant de continuer à lancer sa baballe. Une fraction de seconde que Wilson ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Ca me fait une belle jambe. Enfin, celle sans l'horrible cicatrice, je veux dire !

Wilson décida d'ignorer cette réponse et poursuivit :

- Elle pleurait.

- Ah les femmes... De pauvres choses fragiles. C'est triste.

Il prit un air chagriné. Wilson se rapprocha du bureau.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, House. Je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé, elle m'a tout raconté.

House sonda son regard afin de voir s'il ne mentait pas pour lui tendre un piège et qu'ainsi, il lui avoue tout. Il prit l'initiative de ne pas répondre. Moins risqué.

- Elle n'était pas malheureuse. Au contraire, c'était plutôt dû à un trop plein d'émotions... Je l'ai tout de même consolée.

- Ah la bonne vieille technique de drague !'' sourit House. ''Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur et un bel avenir."

- Justement, l'avenir, c'est avec toi qu'elle le voit.

Cela calma littéralement House. Wilson poursuivit :

- Elle est persuadée que tu as des sentiments pour elle. Elle dit que tu as beau être un salaud, tu ne l'embrasserais pas pour rien. Elle y croit. D'ailleurs, elle est prête à faire énormément de sacrifices pour ne pas te brusquer et s'adapter à tes exigences.

Waw. House n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle devait l'aimer vraiment beaucoup... Elle était prête à ne pas montrer clairement ses sentiments si c'était ce qu'il voulait, elle était prête à tout changer pour lui. C'était quelque peu effrayant, mais d'un autre côté, totalement attirant de tomber sur quelqu'un qui fasse tout pour s'adapter à votre vie sans que vous n'ayez à faire le moindre effort.

- House. Tu ne l'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ?" Insista Wilson.

- Je... ne pense pas." Répondit-il, lui même surpris de sa réponse.

Wilson sourit. C'était bon signe qu'il doute.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour elle ? Alors pourquoi l'as tu embrassée ? Pour voir ? Pour tester ?

House le regarda dans les yeux.

- Non. Pour qu'elle me prescrive de la Vicodine.

Les yeux de Wilson s'écarquillèrent. Il lui sortait cela si naturellement, le regardant dans les yeux sans la moindre gêne. Il laissa exploser sa colère.

- Quoi ?!!! Tu t'es servie d'elle pour avoir ta dope comme un vulgaire drogué ?! Mais t'es vraiment qu'un bel enfoiré ! J'en reviens pas... Tu la connais, tu sais comment elle est. Il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit une seule seconde que tu pourrais la faire souffrir ?

Il faisait les cents pas dans le bureau.

- Ah non, c'est vrai, ce que ressentent les autres, tu t'en fous. J'aurais dû m'en rappeler...

House encaissa sans rien dire. Bien sûr, quelque part, il avait envie de lui répondre sur le même ton, de lui envoyer une réplique bien cinglante à la figure. Mais il n'avait rien à répondre. Pour une rare fois dans sa vie.

Wilson s'assit sur une chaise, comme soulagé d'avoir craché son venin. House le regardait, toujours silencieux. Cela le troubla. Ce n'était pas son genre de rester silencieux.

- House. Quelque chose ne vas pas?

- Je ne culpabilise pas. Je sais, c'est mal, et blablabla. Mais je ne culpabilise pas.

Wilson soupira. House arrivera-t'il un jour à tout ressentir comme un être humain ?

- Mais je ne regrette pas non plus. » ajouta t'il.

Wilson pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté d'un air dubitatif, l'incitant du regard à s'expliquer. Il n'en fit rien.

- Donc... Tu ressens quelque chose pour elle... Vraiment... ?

- Tu crois que quand on ne regrette pas d'avoir embrassé quelqu'un, ça veut forcement dire qu'on a des sentiments pour cette personne ? " Lui demanda sérieusement House.

- Et bien... Disons que pour une personne émotionnellement développée, c'est une possibilité. Mais pour toi, ça reste à voir...

- Mmh.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Pour ?

- Bin Cameron. Tu ne vas pas la laisser comme ça. Soit tu vas l'embrasser fougueusement et tu lui déclares ta flamme comme dans les mauvaises séries B. Soit tu lui explique **gentiment**( il insista bien sur ce mot ) la situation, sans la blesser. Tu dois pourvoir en être capable.

House lui jeta un regard pas vraiment convaincu.

- Mais si !" poursuivit Wilson. « Fais sortir le Bisounours qui est en toi ! »

A présent, House le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou. Cela fit rire Wilson.

- Le jour où j'aurais le Bisounours Power, Cuddy fera un strip-tease intégral dans le Hall !

- Alors va vite te promener de nuage en nuage et faire des câlins à tout le monde. J'aimerais tant que ce jour soit aujourd'hui... Je file dans le hall !

House ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

- Oooh ! Voyons Jimmy, petit canaillou !

- Va l'embrasser. » lui répondit simplement Wilson.

House acquiesca et se leva.


	3. Chapter 3

_Troisième et dernier chapitre..._

_

* * *

_

House trouva Cameron dans les vestiaires, assise sur un banc, occupée à lire une revue scientifique. Il frappa doucement contre le mur, comme on toque à une porte, pour attirer son attention. Elle sortit le nez de son magazine et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire radieux dès qu'elle le vit. Cela déstabilisa House : c'était pire que ce qu'il croyait. Elle se leva, mais ne s'approcha pas de lui. Elle le connaissait assez bien, et avait peur de le faire fuir, elle ne voulait rien brusquer. Il tortillait ses mains dans tous les sens, visiblement en proie à un dilemme intérieur. Elle le regardait, attendant qu'il se lance.

- Hum, écoutez... Je... Je voudrais vous parler.

- Je vous écoute, répondit-elle de sa voix douce.

Une voix qui se voulait encourageante, à l'écoute. Cette même voix qu'elle prenait avec les patients, cet envie de vouloir aider à tout prix et être là pour tout ceux qui en ont besoin se reflétait à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. House ne répondit pas. Voyant qu'il n'était pas prêt à le dire, elle parla :

- Moi aussi je voulais vous dire quelque chose. Je voulais vous remercier de vous être lancé. Je n'aurais jamais osé. Mais de vous voir faire ce geste m'a rassuré : je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous.

Elle était sincère dans ce qu'elle disait, et semblait vraiment y croire. House, quant à lui, avait pris ces paroles un peu comme un seau d'eau froide. Il la regardait à présent d'un air sceptique. Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui prit la main. C'en était trop. Il eut un mouvement de recul, et retira vivement sa main. La jeune immunologiste eut alors l'air franchement surprise.

- Oh... Je vois. Excusez moi, je vais trop vite.

Toujours ce ton doucereux, cet air toujours patient et aimable. Il en avait assez. Cet air qu'il méprisait par dessus tout, cette gentillesse mielleuse qui débordait d'elle, encore plus flagrante qu'au pays des Schtroumpfs. Cameron lui plaisait. Ce baiser l'avait troublé. Mais c'était tout. Et il s'en rendait compte à présent. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, il pouvait y lire tout l'espoir du monde. Cette fille débordait littéralement d'espoir.

- Je ne vous aime pas, lâcha t'il alors sèchement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne vint. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il lui dise ça après ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait pourtant été si gentil avec elle. Il l'avait embrassé, enfin ! Pourquoi disait-il ça maintenant ? Et pourquoi la regardait il avec un regard si froid ? Il n'avait pas le droit de tout gâcher. Pas maintenant. Il la regarda encore un moment, comme si elle allait réussir à comprendre rien qu'en lisant dans ses yeux toutes les explications qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui fournir. Il ne l'aimait pas, voilà tout. Il n'arriverait jamais à l'aimer, malgré tous ses efforts. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Malgré le fait qu'elle le connaissait comme étant un personnage complexe et remplit de contradiction, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette réaction. Surtout, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle le vit partir, la laissant seule, sous le choc. Et elle sut. Elle sut que sa dernière chance était passée. C'était fini. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

House mit autant de distance qu'il le put entre ce vestiaire, où Cameron était restée, et lui. Il se dit qu'il avait eu la bonne réaction, qu'il avait eut raison de mettre un terme final à ce chassé croisé. Il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement.

Non, décidément, il n'y avait pas de Bisounours en lui.

« Merde, pensa t'il, Wilson va me tuer ! »

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini ! Je vous l'accorde, il n'y a pas de répliques savoureuses de House dans ce chapitre... Mais en même temps, je n'y voyait pas l'intérêt ici. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses._

_Bref, je sais, je suis cruelle de faire ça à Cameron... !! Ne m'en voulez pas !_

_Enfin bon, j'espère que cette petite fic vous a plut... Désolée d'avoir été si longue à poster ce dernier chapitre, j'avoue l'avoir un peu délaissée. Mais la voilà !  
_

_Merci à tous pous vos adorables review ! =)_


End file.
